Maxie goes to the Amusement Park
by Darth Sparky
Summary: Maxie ish bored so he goes to a amusement park and runs around on a sugar high


**I don't own Beyblade and neither does Nelvana**

**

* * *

Maxie goes to the amusement Park

* * *

**Some day in some month in some year, Maxie Mizuhara(and/or Tate) was lying around in a hotel with his All Starz buddies. Maxie poked Rick. "WHAT DO YA WANT MAN I'M TRYIN TA SLEEP!!" Rick glared at him. Maxie stared wit puppy dog eyes(cause he's cute like that) "I'm sorry -whimper-" Rick didn't hear him. He was already asleep again. Maxie looked at Michael, who was staring zombified at a TV screen while playing Gamecube. 

"What are you playing?" "DUHHHHHHHHHH" "…Are you winning?" "DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Um…" "DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Maxie decided he didn't want to talk right now. He went to his moms' hotel room. "Mom I'm bored." "Why don't you and Emily go site seeing?" Judy asked. Maxie stared at her for a moment, looked at Emily and blinked. Then he burst out laughing. "Hahaha that's real funny mom!" "HMPH" Emily continued reading. Maxie sighed. "Mom I'm going out for a bit, ok?" "Well ok…but don't get lost!!" Judy huggled her baby boy tightly. "Bye mom!" And Maxie was gone…gone out of her life forever!

Judy: WHAT

Me: I'm trying to add some action

Rick: The titles flippin 'Maxie goes to the Amusement park'!!

Me: Your point??

Rick: -.-' just get on with it…

Me: Right…

* * *

Maxiekins wondered around the streets of…um…of….Canada! Yeah that's it…Canada…in search of something that wasn't completely boring. He kept walking, but suddenly (dun dun DUN) he was engulfed in a giant shadow! He looked up, to see a brightly painted sign that said 'Welcome to the National Canadian Amusement Park!' "FUN" Maxie shouted and bought his blonde self a ticket. Maxie walked in and found himself in a world of joy, happiness, cheap carnival toys, and 8 dollar hot dogs. He got some cotton candy and ran around on a sugar high, riding everything from 12 loop-200 ft drop coasters to Merry-Go-Rounds and spinning teacups. He was about to go on the most extreme roller coaster for the 8 billionth time. He was standing in line when he saw none other then (dun dun DUN) BORIS!!! 

Maxie: Actually…it's just Oliver

Oliver: -waves-

Me: …Oliver and Maxie riding roller coasters…THERE'S NO ACTION IN THAT

Maxie: Your fault, you're writing the thing.

Me: Yes…I AM aren't I?

Maxie: yes and since you are…could you stop with the nicknames??

Me: What nicknames?

Maxie: Maxie…Maxiekins…

Me: But they're cuuuute

Oliver: Yes they kind of are…

Maxie: -sighs-

Daichi: Man this story is lame….

Me: What are YOU doing here?? You're not even in this story!!

Daichi: I guess that's what's wrong with it…

Me: JUST GET OUT OF HERE

Ming Ming: When's my solo?

Me: -pushes big red button and the floor collapses where Daichi and Mingy are- now can I finish my story??

Maxie: Sure

Oliver: Please

Me: Ok…now where was I?

* * *

So Maxeroni & cheese (Maxie: -groans- Me: -snickers-) bumped into Olly at the 'Musement Park. Maxie got even more of a sugar high and Olly got one from a cup of tea drowned with sugar. So then the two of them ran around riding coasters and such till their heads were about to explode. Then they went to a petting zoo in the amusement park and huggled all the little animals. Maxie pointed to a deer. "I'm gonna name this one Rick Jr.!" Olly pointed to a bunny. "I am going to name this one Enrique-Poo!" 

After that they spent all their money on games and won lots of stuffed animals. Maxie pointed to an ugly troll doll he won. "I'm gonna name this one Emily!"

Olly pointed to a stuffed bunny he won. "I am going to name this one Enrique-Poo!"

Then they went to get more sweets to get even more of a sugar high. Maxie pointed to some ice cream he had ordered. "I'm gonna name this one Mom."

Olly pointed to a bunny shaped popsicle he had ordered. "I am going to name this one Enrique-Poo!" It was almost time for the park to close, so they went to watch the firework show. Maxie pointed to a firework. "That one looks like Michael…"

Olly pointed to another one. "That one looks like a bunny named Enrique-Poo."

On their way out they were given free glow sticks. "I'm gonna name this one Glowy."

Maxie said. "I am going to name this one Enrique-Poo" Said Olly holding his bunny shaped one. So they said goodbye and both went their separate ways. "Did you have a good time?" Judy asked as Maxie walked into her hotel room. "It was great!" Then he fell facedown on the floor asleep. Olly walked into his suite where his team mates were. Enrique looked up. "Where'd you get the rabbit?" "-shifty eyes- Nowhere…"

**Dun dun DUN!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
